


Chain of Evidence

by jadztone



Series: Sherlock Nanowrimo [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson is trying to trip Molly up, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, but she's wise to his ways, but what a pest he is, just a bit of nonsense, rated teen because Anderson makes Molly sweary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Anderson has his theories about Sherlock's death, and he's convinced Molly knows something.





	Chain of Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of stories I wrote for Nanowrimo and posted on my tumbler page, sherlock-nanowrimo.tumblr.com. I was doing a story a day, generally leaving them open-ended if I wanted to add on to the story later in the month. The ones that I did add on to will be posted on AO3 as multiple chapters. They will all be posted as complete, with no expectation that I will ever revisit them. I haven't changed them from the way they were posted on tumblr, they have their issues, but I like to think of them as diamonds in the rough. The stories contain multiple crossovers with other fandoms, and multiple ships.

Molly was weighing an enlarged heart on the scale, when the door to the morgue opened and Anderson walked in.  Great, him again.  What was he going to quiz her on this time?

“Hello, Molly,” he said in a sing-songy voice.  “I’m here to see if you collected any fingernail scrapings from the vic that came in this morning.”

“They’re in the evidence outbox, Anderson.  Don’t forget to sign it out on the  log.”  She gave him an insincere smile.  “Chain of evidence, you know.”

“Of course, of course!” He laughed shakily.  “Speaking of chain of evidence, there was a notation in Sherlock’s autopsy report that a blood sample was drawn, yet it was never signed out to do any tests for foreign substances.  Somehow, though, the police investigation report mentions that the blood sample was tested and came back clean. “

Molly, who had finished weighing the heart and was about to put it in a jar with solution, paused and stared at him incredulously.  “How did you get authorization to look at those reports?  You weren’t assigned to the case!”

Anderson gave her a sly look.  “I have connections.  Why are you so upset, Molly?  It’s just a routine autopsy and investigation into a suicide.  It’s not like there’s anything to hide.  Is there?”  

Molly wanted to shove the heart right into his smug face, like a banana cream pie except much more disgusting. She quickly put the organ into the jar, before temptation carried her too far.  She removed her exam gloves and tossed them into the hazard materials bin. “Anderson, I’m really fed up with your questions and insinuations.  A man that I greatly admire plunged to his death.  And it wasn’t just admiration.  Yes, I had romantic feelings for him.  I kept hoping he would eventually notice me.  But that hope is gone.  Sherlock is gone.  You’re just rubbing salt in the wound with your assumption that he’s alive and I helped him fake his death.  You know how much I wish that were true?  Instead of being cold and in the ground, he could be out there saving the world. What a beautiful thought.  Except it isn’t true.  I examined his body.  I…” her breath hitched as she strove for control.  “I performed the autopsy myself.  I couldn’t let anyone else touch him.”  Tears started to roll down her cheek.  “It’s bad enough that a bright light has been extinguished.  Please don’t tarnish it with your obsessions and conspiracy theories.”  She started to sob.

Anderson held up his hands. “You don’t understand, Molly.  I feel responsible.  Believing that he’s alive is the only way I can live with myself.”

She glared at him.  “You should feel responsible!  You and Donovan never could understand him.  The man is a genius, and you can’t deal with it so you think he’s a freak.  Just please take your evidence and get out!”  Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks as she gave into her sobs.

Anderson scurried over and grabbed the evidence bag, signing the log.  Then he disappeared out the morgue.  Molly immediately stopped crying.  She murmured, “Asshat,” and went back to work.  

Moments later, Anderson burst through the door.  “You said the man IS a genius!  IS!  I’m onto you, Molly!  You know he’s alive!  HA!” He ran back out the door again.  

She shook her head.  “Shit.”


End file.
